onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 563
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 642 p.4-15, 643 p.2-5, 12-19, and 644 p.3 | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Robin - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Shocking Truth! Hody's True Identity!" is the 563rd episode of the One Piece anime. Short Summary The story goes back before the Noah started falling back to the island. Jinbe and Sanji continue to fight Wadatsumi and Wadatsumi becomes angry and inflates himself unknowingly crushing some of his allies. Sanji goads him into growing larger after saying he's smaller than Surume. At that time, Neptune is greeted by some of his soldiers and the Minister of the Left and appologize for not protecting him. The Minister of the Right arrives at the plaza with some of the army and is informed of the situation and officially join the battle against the New Fishman Pirates allying themselves with the Straw Hats and Jinbe claiming they've made a terrible mistake for blaiming them. Hammond is using human pirates as slaves in his Slave Tank and Jinbe asks Robin to free them and she agrees. She frees them and easily defeats Hammond with her Double Clutch, breaking his back. The freed slaves then revolt against the New Fishman Pirates and ally with the Straw Hat Crew. The Minister of the Left gets in touch with the Air Tank and is informed of the situation and order an evacuation of the island and the citizens all attempt to leave the island. At that time, the whole island can hear Luffy's talk with the soldiers, Shirahoshi and Fukaboshi stating he knows who Hody Jones really is. He states Hody is a monster born from their environment. He states the officers are all the same and how their just monsters born of hatred born from their ancestors and they fear their hatred will one day fade and so will their hatred towards humans and want them to be evil to justify their actions not even wanting peace for Fishmen. He recalls what he asked what Humans did to Hody and Hody answers "nothing" and that they've been chosen by the heavens to punish humans and granted power. He goes on to state that their hatred is not from beliefs or experience but they are nothing but empty opponents. At that time, Hody laughs maniacally and with blood-shot eyes he charges at Luffy and Shirahoshi. Long Summary Sanji and Jinbe continue to attack Wadatsumi and hurt him. Angry, Wadatsumi breathes in and expands his stomach, calling himself "Mega Monk", becoming even larger than before. Sanji asks if that had a point, saying the kraken was still bigger than him. This angers Wadatsumi and he expands even more, crushing everything within range. Sanji is still unimpressed, and Wadatsumi is about to expand again. The Minister of the Left and some soldiers approach where Neptune is resting. The minister apologizes, saying they let him down. Neptune mentions that if Noah hits the island, it would be just as it was written. The Minister of the Left tells Neptune about the evacuation and encourages the king to leave as well. Neptune says the orders are fine but he will stay and wait for the princes. At Gyoncorde Plaza, the Minister of the Right and more troops are surveying the battle from the perimeter of the plaza, confused as to why there are so many pirates. Some bystanders get him up to speed about what happened before he arrived. The Minister of the Right orders the Neptune Army to back up the Straw Hat Pirates in the plaza, saying the country's honor would be shattered if they were backed up solely by a gang of pirates. The arrival of the army does not intimidate the New Fishman Pirates at all. Hammond then arrives, riding something he calls his slave tank, essentially a large rickshaw with cannons, pulled by human slaves. One of the slaves falls over exhausted and Hammond just says to leave him. Jinbe asks Robin to free the slaves, saying he cannot sit back and watch Hody copy the World Nobles. She frees the slaves and as Hammond attacks her, she was just a clone and grows two clones of herself and uses a Double Clutch and breaks Hammonds back. The human slaves state they owe her and revolt against the New Fishman Pirates. As the battle rages on, the Minister of the Left receives a call on a baby Den Den Mushi from the border defense. The border defense informs the minister that Noah is once again on a collision course for the island. The Minister of the Left tells the person to tell the whole island, using the nationwide broadcast. They make the announcement and people start fleeing. Nami is shocked to see Noah coming back, and Jinbe wonders if Shirahoshi and Luffy are safe. The man from the Air Tank then talks to Luffy, and their conversation is picked up on other channels. Bits of a conversation between Luffy and Shirahoshi are heard. All over the island, people are surprised at what they are hearing. Luffy is attempting to do something to stop Noah. Then Fukaboshi's voice is heard through broadcast system. He tells Luffy what Hody Jones really is. Fukaboshi tells Luffy, as well as the rest of the island, that Hody is a monster born from their environment. The New Fishman Pirates are a group that thrive on hatred and resentment. They hate in order to forget the pain of those who came before them. They also hate that the anger toward humans may one day fade away. There is then a flashback to when Fukaboshi asked Hody what happened to him to make him hate humans so much. The answer that Hody had only been seen mouthing earlier was a single word: "Nothing". Hody goes on to say that the fishmen were chosen by heaven to hand down judgment on humanity. Fukaboshi then says that the New Fishman Pirates' hatred lacks personal experience and will. They are just empty beings with no substance what so ever and their hatred is completely empty. Hody begins to laugh maniacally and with blood-shot eyes he charges at Luffy and Shirahoshi. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This episode marks the first time Zeo is shown using his chains in the anime. *The anime adds a scene in which Octopako was trying to take her suitcase with her. *In the manga, the Minister of the Left had conveyed the evacuation order for the island, before knowing that Noah was falling again. But in the anime, the Minister said that the communication centers had been dominated by the New Fishman Pirates, after he is aware about the fall of Noah, he gave orders to soldiers, to transmit the notice of evacuation by communicators of Air Tank. Site Navigation Category:Episodes